onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger (Ship)
The Jolly Roger, formerly known as the Jewel of the Realm, is a ship featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the second season. The Jolly Roger is portrayed by the Lady Washington.http://vancityfilming.com/once-upon-a-time-captain-hook-and-cora/ History Adventuring as a pirate captain, Killian and his crew stop in a town pub where he meets a bored housewife named Milah. She begins drinking and gambling in their company and grows fascinated with Killian's travelling tales. The two fall in love, but one night, Milah's husband, Rumplestiltskin, comes to plead for her to come home. The next day, Milah decides to run away to be with Killian so they can voyage on the Jolly Roger together. Rumplestiltskin hears rumors his wife has been kidnapped and goes aboard the ship to beg for her back. Killian intends for them to fight for Milah, but Rumplestiltskin is too cowardly to pick up the sword, and begs him to have mercy for his son Baelfire. Killian stiffly refuses to back down as Rumplestiltskin leaves. Years later, Rumplestiltskin, having become the Dark One, happens upon Killian. They duel, to which Rumplestiltskin prepares to destroy his nemesis, but Milah rushes over to stop him. She promises to give him the magic bean he so desires if her and Killian's lives are spared. On board the Jolly Roger, Milah is confronted by Rumplestiltskin over her abandonment of Baelfire. She admits being a coward by allowing misery to cloud her judgement. When she spitefully claims to having never loved him, he moves to grab the bean, but it is thrown to Killian. Instead, he rips out Milah's heart and crushes it to ash. Killian furiously calls him out as coward despite being more powerful. He refuses to hand over the bean, so Rumplestiltskin cuts off his left hand clutching the item. In agony, Killian grabs a hook and stabs Rumplestiltskin with it, but it does not kill him. He swears to find a way to kill the Dark One, to which Rumplestiltskin is doubtful of. William Smee, who was previously taken prisoner, is released and Killian allows him to live. Smee sees this as a downgrade to the "eternal life" Rumplestiltskin promised him, but Killian reassures, as he throws the bean into the ocean, that they will be going to a place where no one ever grows old. The bean turns into a portal and the ship sets sail for Neverland. While in Neverland's waters, Hook and his crew rescue a boy from the ocean. When Hook learns his name is Baelfire, he hides him under an air vent while the Lost Ones of Neverland, on orders of Pan, come onto the ship to look for a particular boy, but leave empty-handed. In private, Smee advises Hook against keeping the boy and incurring Pan's wraith, but the pirate sees Baelfire as an opportunity to learn more about Rumplestiltskin and get revenge. Despite this scheme, he develops a true friendship with Baelfire by teaching him how to steer the ship, and they bond over being abandoned by their fathers. Baelfire discloses how his father feared his magic powers would all be gone if someone stabbed him with a special dagger. This tidbit gives Hook knowledge of a way to kill Rumplestiltskin, which conflicts with his growing kinship with Baelfire. All this comes to an end when the boy finds a drawing of his mother Milah and demands answers from Hook. He tells Baelfire the true fate of his mother, who ran away to be with him because they were in love, but she died when Rumplestiltskin tore out her heart and crushed it. Hook tries to alleviate the betrayal of lying to Baelfire by bring up Milah's past desire to go back for her son so the three of them could be together. Since she is gone, he believes they can live out her dream and become a family. Baelfire rejects the notion and opts to go to Neverland. The renunciation crushes Hook, who strays back into darkened emotions as revenge becomes his main and only focus. |-|Alternate Timeline= Returning to the Enchanted Forest, Hook anchors his ship in a harbor while heading off to spend time at the tavern. Entering this timeline via a portal from the far future, Emma and another version of Hook make it their mission to choreograph a destined first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White. While Emma distracts past Hook, future Hook boards the Jolly Roger. Whilst chasing after a rat on deck, Smee is surprised that the captain has returned so soon and notices he is acting differently. Hook brushes off Smee's suspicions and sternly orders him to stop asking so many questions. He then commands his crew mate to ask a passing Snow White to meet him in his ship cabin. Smee does what he is told, and Snow White heads below deck. She sees Hook, his face obscured his shadow, who promises her passage on his ship to escape the Queen if she steals Prince Charming's ring from King Midas' castle. After agreeing to the deal, she promptly leaves just as a very drunken past Hook is carrying Emma onto the ship. Seeing the captain arrive on deck again, Smee believes something is amiss, but Hook simply tells him to leave so he and the lady can have privacy. Emma, having gone ahead to the captain's cabin, bumps into future Hook. When past Hook enters to begin a make-out session with Emma, future Hook stays hidden until knocking out his past self. Then, he and Emma leave the ship. }} At the harbor, Hook is on his ship getting his first look at Storybrooke. When he gets off his ship with Cora, Hook says that this is where they should go their separate ways and that he needs to skin his "crocodile". As he walks away, Cora transports from behind him to in front of him. She says that going into Storybrooke alone is a bad idea. Hook says that they had a deal and to for Cora to get out of his way. Cora states that she is doing him a favor. She asks him how she could transport from one place to another and Hook realizes that there is magic in Storybrooke. Cora says that magic in Storybrooke would make matters a bit more complicated. If Hook chose to go to Mr. Gold, that would empower him. Hook knows what would happen and listens to Cora. They meet a fisherman who asks them if they need anything, but Hook says they are fine. The fisher states that they have a nice vessel. Cora asks him what vessel is he talking about. Then, she magically makes the ship invisible. The fisherman comments what a cool trick that was, and asks if Cora is some sort of magician. Cora gets rid of him by turning the man into a fish. Then, Cora informs Hook that her daughter has now lost everything, and she must look for Regina first. In part to help Hook get what he wants, she procured a "gift", namely a kidnapped Archie, who knows many of the secrets of Storybrooke's residents. He begins questioning Archie about a special dagger, but the latter claims he knows nothing of it, and Hook believes him. When Archie refuses to say Mr. Gold's weakness, Hook threatens him with physical violence. Fearing for his life, Archie fesses up and confirms to Hook that Mr. Gold has a beloved named Belle. Furthermore, he tells him about Mr. Gold's plans to leave town and look for his son by enchanting Baelfire's shawl, which is in a pawnshop. Hook calls up his old associate, William Smee to steal the shawl after he traps Belle in the library elevator. He disappears out of the library before Mr. Gold comes to rescue her and goes back onto his ship with the procured shawl as bait. Once Mr. Gold discovers the shawl is missing, he furiously goes to find Hook, but not before arming Belle with a gun for protection. While he is gone, Belle picks up a knot that Hook left behind in the library, which she figures out is from a ship. At the dock, she notices a bird standing on something invisible in the air and uses sand to outline the steps onto the ship deck. While below deck, she hears cries for help and frees Archie. He leaves to hurry back into town. Distractedly, Belle puts down the gun as she is searching for the shawl. Hook appears in the doorway with it, and he grabs the gun and aims it at her forehead. He details the truth to her about how Milah actually died, but Belle still believes there is good in Mr. Gold's heart. She jabs him in the face with a metal pole hanging from the ceiling, grabs the shawl and runs out of the cabin. However, Hook beats her to the deck. Mr. Gold arrives and begins assaulting Hook as the pirate taunts him, but only stops when Belle intervenes. The two leave the ship together. Hook is cornered by David, Leroy and Mary Margaret concerning what Cora has planned. He claims not to know, but brings them aboard his ship to show them a giant, Anton, that she shrunk and kidnapped from the Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret frees Anton, but he mistakenly recognizes David as someone and starts a rampage against him. Leroy tries to help, but is knocked away. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow near Anton to force him to halt. Anton leaves leaves, but promises David that he will pay for his evil. After learning Mr. Gold is out of town in New York, Hook decides to take the opportunity to kill his nemesis as there is no magic outside of Storybrooke. He knocks out David at the sheriff's office to steal back his own hook to coat it in a poison and then uses a map to sail to New York. Upon arrival, he stabs Mr. Gold with his hook, but Emma stops him from hurting him further by hitting Hook over the head with a trash can. Mr. Gold is severely injured and Emma, Henry and Neal must get him back to Storybrooke as soon as possible to save his life. Neal tells Emma that this land was not the first stop on his trip to our world, and he can sail the ship. Neal steers the ship home-bound as Henry helps. Below deck, Mr. Gold rests on a bunk bed as his wound worsens. Emma inquiries about the nature of a dagger that Cora and Regina want to use to make him kill everyone. He affirms it is possible and guesses that she likely wants him to die so such thing doesn't happen. Emma attests they are family now, since he is Henry's grandfather, and she will save him. Later, the ship reaches Storybrooke and Mr. Gold is helped to David's car by Henry, Neal and Ruby. To bring about the end of magic in Storybrooke, outsiders Greg and Tamara procure a trigger from Regina and set it off to destroy the town as well as the inhabitants. Though previously an ally to the duo, Hook is not willing to die in order to get his long awaited revenge on Mr. Gold, and betrays them to aid David in stealing back one of the remaining magic beans. Even so, he selfishly hopes to save his own life, and tricks Emma while taking the actual bean. On the Jolly Roger, Hook struggles with his decision until remembering a time in the past when he cared for someone other than himself. He stays in the harbor long enough until the trigger is stopped and Henry's family confirms to him that the boy was kidnapped to another world by Greg and Tamara. He agrees to help them and allows them passage aboard the ship. Mr. Gold goes as well, and though Belle eagerly wants to tag along, he leaves with the a task to protect Storybrooke by enacting a cloaking spell to keep other outsiders from entering town. The two say their final farewells since there no guarantee of seeing each other again. On the Jolly Roger, Mr. Gold uses the magic globe to track Henry's whereabouts; pinpointing the area to be in Neverland. Ready to leave, Hook throws the magic bean into the sea to open a portal for the ship. Journeying through the portal, the ship lands safely into the waters of Neverland and sails towards an island. However, trouble brews on the horizon, and they are attacked by a horde of mermaids. After catching one on a fishing line, the creature causes more mayhem by summoning a storm, which only worsens when Regina decides to turn her into a wooden statue. Suddenly, personal animosities churn to a boiling point and physical altercations break out between Mary Margaret and Regina as well as David and Hook. Emma quickly catches on that the storm's cause is due to the bad blood between everyone. Though she tries to let them know, no one listens. Emma takes a leap of faith by purposely diving into the ocean, and is knocked out by a fallen rigging rope pulley, which finally attracts everyone's attention. Thinking quickly, David ties a rope around himself and jumps in to save Emma while the three remaining party members work together to pull the line in to safety. The Jolly Roger, having been greatly damaged by the storm, forces the ship party to use a rowboat, which they paddle to the island shoreline and begin their search for Henry. Henry is manipulated by Pan into giving up heart to him, and dies while the latter becomes immortal. Regina casts a preservation spell on Henry to last one hour until they can track down Pan. Emma manages to get some of the Lost Boys to open up about Pan's current location at his "thinking tree" in Pixie Woods after promising to bring them off the island. While Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina go to find Pan, Hook and the rest of their party plan to regroup aboard the Jolly Roger. The three women come back in time to place the heart back in Henry as he gasps to life. With Regina's power, a shadow becomes the ship sail and flies them homeward. Henry is tucked into bed by Regina, who also casts a spell to prevent his heart from being taken out again. When Henry is alone, Pan materializes into the room, attempting to tear out his heart again, but when this fails, he goes for the boy's shadow. Mr. Gold, who previously was trapped in a box by Pan, is freed by Neal. The two have always struggled with a fractured relationship, but amends between them are finally made. Mr. Gold senses something is amiss and goes into Henry's cabin to absorb Pan into the box. Just before Pan is trapped, he secretly switches bodies with Henry. Above deck, one of Neverland's former prisoners, Wendy, gives Tinker Bell a vial of pixie dust. Tinker Bell no longer has her fairy wings, but accepts the gift. She and Regina settle their past differences as the pixie dust, powered by Tinker Bell's belief in herself, glows momentarily. Pan, in Henry's body, re-forms an alliance with one of the Lost Boys, Felix. The Jolly Roger arrives safely at the docks as all the townspeople gather to welcome them back. Wendy's brothers, John and Michael, happily reunite with her as Belle receives Mr. Gold and Neal. Despite all the happiness, Regina is left out until Mary Margaret openly credits her efforts for bringing them home, which surprises the townspeople. Pan secretly converses with Felix and then openly suggests to Henry's family that they lock up the Lost Boy, which they do. Believing Pan trapped in the box and sealed away, everyone is at ease and glad to be home. }} After taking back the Jolly Roger, Hook resumes travelling at sea. One day, he receives a messenger bird, attached with a vial of memory potion, as well as a note asking him to seek out Emma. As a new curse approaches, he abandons his crew and sails the ship as far as he can outside the curse's purview. Now that the curse has been cast, transportation between worlds is possible, so Hook trades the Jolly Roger for a magic bean and opens a portal to the Land Without Magic. }} Trivia *The ship is named for the infamous pirate flag. *The ship used to portray the Jolly Roger is the Lady Washington, who was also used to portray the HMS Interceptor in Pirates of the Caribbean. *According to Captain Hook, the Jolly Roger is made from enchanted wood. *Some of the scenes in "And Straight On 'Til Morning" on the Jolly Roger were shot on a ship afloat in the water while others were filmed on another ship in a green screen room based in Steveston Village.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333742633065254912 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Jolly Roger fr:Jolly Roger it: Jolly Roger Category:Once Upon a Time Locations